Un cumpleaños feliz
by Amisha Jaya
Summary: Rinne jamás creyó que el día de su cumpleaños lo celebrará con su padre. ¿Estará equivocado? Este fic pertenece al Concurso Temático: Padres muy padres del foro El Rincón de Rinne.


**Este fic pertenece al concurso** _ **Concurso Temático: Padres muy padres del foro El Rincón de Rinne**_

* * *

 **¿Un cumpleaños feliz?**

Rinne se despertó pero no se quiso levantar, hoy no, simplemente quería dormir. Ayer había sido un dia muy agotador, después de todo. Aún sentía el esfuerzo que hizo para conseguir esa recompensa para ganar esos yenes que necesitaba para pagar otra deuda en la que su padre lo había metido. ¡Cómo detestaba ser quien siempre pagaba los patos rotos de sus malas decisiones y que ellas lo metieran en problemas! Por su culpa ahora tenía que lidiar siempre con Ageha, aunque ahora la toleraba un poco más, con Kain, con Renge y con todos a quien alguna vez había estafado.

Si tan solo su padre no fuera así, un "bueno para nada", como recordaba con cariño su madre o un "perezoso", como lo llamaba su abuela(no con tanto cariño, que digamos) u otros apelativos no muy decentes que los cuales se referían a su "querido" padre. Tal vez ahora estaría en la casa de su abuela, estudiando en la preparatoria Shinigami de élite, al lado de Kain, Renge, Ageha y quizás su madre aún tendría su vida anterior...

Por otro lado, tal vez eso no era tan cierto, después de todo su madre quería a su padre mucho tal y como era (aunque ahora su relación se había paralizado), no habría asistido a su actual escuela no conocería a sus ¿amigos? ¿Tenía derecho de llamarlos así? Quién sabe pero hasta ahora ellos nunca lo habían abandonado, fuera por conveniencia o no.

Y tal vez nunca la habría conocido, a Sakura. Ella quien siempre estaba ahí para él, si bien al principio para sacarlo de apuros económicos, entre ellos ahora se había formado un lazo muy especial entre ellos.

Esa era una de las pocas (y sí eran pocas) que le agradece, y mucho.

Pero hoy día no quería dedicarse a divagar pues no deseaba amargarse, hoy era su unico dia de descanso pues era su cumpleaños. Y como suyo, tenía el derecho de decidir qué hacía con él, aprovecharía para descansar ya que Rokumon se había quedado con su abuela.

Tal vez otras horas de sueño serían lo más adecuado para él, mañana sería otro día. Otro día de caos y aventuras.

* * *

—¡Rokudo!— escuchó que lo llamaban mientras tocaban la puerta— ¡Abreme por favor, es urgente!

 _¿Quién podrá ser?_ ,pensó levantándose de su tatami.

Al abrirla se llevó una gran sorpresa pues quien estaba al lado de ella era Sakura Mamiya.

— Sakura Mamiya— pronunció su nombre con absoluta sorpresa— ¿Qué pasa?

— Rokudo, necesito tu ayuda por favor— habló alarmada.

Entonces esto era serio, no es que Sakura fuera un bloque de hielo pero no era de mostrar sus emociones abiertamente así que era muy difícil saber que pasaba por su cabeza en ocasiones.

— Pasa por favor— la invitó.

Ella obedeció. Ambos se sentaron frente a frente.

— ¿Puedes contarme exactamente qué sucede?— preguntó pacientemente.

— Las personas de la ciudad está bajo un hechizo.

El corazón de Rinne se paralizó, ¿a qué demonios se refería ella?

— ¿Que?

— Sí, me percaté cuando mis padres no me llamaron a desayunar.

— Continúa, por favor.

— Entonces fui a la cocina y los vi sentados mirando al vacío como si nada les pasara, intenté hablarles pero no pasó nada. No importaba cuán duro les gritaba no me escuchaban. Entonces pensé en venir aquí luego de desayunar— el estómago de Rinne rugió en respuesta.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, era vergonzoso admitir que era pobre. Él detestaba que le tuvieran lastima.

— Ten, estaba segura que tú aún no comías— dijo dándole un paquete de galletas.

Él le agradeció en respuesta y le dijo que prosiguiera.

— Salí de mi casa y ví que todas las personas estaban paradas en su lugar, señoras, señores, niños y niñas. Todos excepto las personas que pueden ver a los seres sobrenaturales— relató Sakura mientras Rinne masticaba una galleta.

Rinne la miró expectante.

— Me encontré a Tsubasa mientras venía hacia aquí, acordamos que nos veríamos dentro de media hora en el parque para averiguar que pasa y cómo solucionarlo.

La mente de Rokudo formulaba una respuesta, era obvio a quien se enfrentaban.

A los damashigamis.

* * *

—¡Renge, abre esa puerta!— gritó Rokudo golpeando la puerta de su vecina.

La puerta se abrió.

¡Qué raro!.

Al entrar se dio una gran sorpresa. La persona a quien buscaban se encontraba profundamente dormida.

— Renge— susurró Sakura.

Rinne alargó la mano para verificar si ella estaba dormida.

— Renge, Renge— dijo moviéndola.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa, Rokudo? ¿Acaso no puedo dormir un domingo?— espetó.

— Renge, necesitamos tu ayuda— pidió Sakura.

— ¿Para qué?— habían captado su atención.

— La ciudad entera está bajo un hechizo.

— ¿Qué?

— Sí y debemos solucionarlo.

— ¿Por qué yo?

— Por que sabes cómo hacerlo— dijo Rinne.

— Yo no sé de que demonios hablas, Rokudo.

— Esto es obra de los damashigamis.

— Pues a mi no me han dicho nada.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Entonces quién fue?— preguntó Sakura.

— Eso es obvio, Rokudo. Fue tu padre— dijo Juumonji al entrar a la habitación.

— ¿Y tú cuando llegaste?— increpó Renge al verlo.

— Pensé que la mejor manera de arreglar esta situación era encontrarnos todos aquí, y además se demoraron mucho— explicó despreocupadamente.

— Dejémonos de rodeos, quiero volver a tener un fin de semana tranquilo, apurémonos— dijo Renge.

Rinne abrió un camino espiritual y se dirigieron al más allá.

* * *

—¡Rinne!— gritó una emocionada Ageha al verlo en su casa—¡Viniste a verme!

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?— preguntó Juumonji.

— No lo sé, yo abrí un camino espiritual hacia la casa de mi abuela.

— Un segundo... !¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?!— increpó al ver a todos los demás.

— Que tonta, no ves que ni nosotros sabemos qué hacemos aquí.

— ¡Renge!— exclamó Ageha.

Ambas se miraron y un aura de tensión abordó el ambiente.

— ¡Basta!— dijo Juumonji— No estamos para estos pleitos ahora.

— ¿Qué quieren?

— La ciudad está en problemas, alguien les puso un hechizo de paralización.

— ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo?

— Nadie lo sabe— murmuró Renge.

— Ageha, necesitamos tu ayuda— dijo Rinne.

— ¡¿De verdad?!— exclamó llena de felicidad.

— Debemos ir a la casa de mi abuela y creo que los caminos espirituales están un poco mezclados hoy. Necesitamos la mayor ayuda posible para ir a la Compañía Damashigami

— ¿No podemos intentarlo de vuelta?— preguntó Renge.

— No— fue lo único que respondió Rinne.

Porque él no se arriesgaría a encontrarse con Matsugo.

— Ya. ¿Qué hay que hacer?

— Renge nos guiará a la empresa.

— Lamento decirte esto, Rokudo, pero la única manera que yo conozco es a través de caminos espirituales y no creo que ahora sea una buena idea.

— ¿Y si vamos al mercado y seguimos a un damashigami?— propuso Sakura.

Y todos decidieron que sería así.

* * *

— ¿Ese no es el padre de Rokudo?— preguntó Juumonji.

Sabato se encontraba junto a una niña en un puesto de golosinas. Bueno, eso fue rápido.

— ¿Madre?— exclamó Rinne.

— ¡¿Madre?!— gritaron los que no sabían de la historia.

— Larga historia.

Todos se fueron a enfrentarlo.

— ¡Padre!— gritó para llamar su atención.

— Hola, Rinne— sonrió burlonamente—. Adiós.

Acto seguido, cargo a Ichigo y tiró una bomba de humo y se fue. Dejando a todos tosiendo por ello.

— Maldito.

— Lo veo—dijo Sakura—, está yendo en dirección a casa de la señora Tamako.

Todo por fin se solucionaría. Y podría volver a tener su día libre.

* * *

—¡Padre, sé que estás aquí!— llamó Rinne entrando a la casa—. ¡Sal ahora!

La casa estaba en total oscuridad y en silencio.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Abuela?

Dio la vuelta y descubrió estaba solo.

— ¿Alguien?

Esa sensación no le gustaba, todos habían desaparecido.

— ¡Rokudo!— se escuchó el llamado de Sakura.

— ¡Tranquila, Sakura Mamiya! ¡Voy a salvarte!

Siguió la dirección por la cual la voz de Sakura lo guiaba.

Llegó a la puerta de un cuarto. Lo abrió y entró, estaba sumido en total oscuridad.

— ¿Sakura Mamiya?— llamó.

Las luces se prendieron.

— ¡Sorpresa!— fue un grito general.

Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz y vio que todas las personas a quienes conocía estaban allí. Esta era una fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿para él?

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Rinne!— le dijo su madre.

— Mamá, ¿tú hiciste esto?

— Claro que no, lo hizo tu padre.

— ¿De verdad?

— Pues tu madre mencionó que nunca te hizo una fiesta sorpresa y decidí organizarte una.

— Por fin el perezoso de Sabato hizo algo por ti— comentó Tamako—. Si tan solo tu abuelo estuviera aquí— suspiró nostalgica.

— Estoy seguro que está bien.

Los cuatro se dieron un abrazo familiar, Rinne sintió que ese día su padre por fin demostraba serlo. Y eso estaba bien.

* * *

— Rinne.

Su padre lo llamaba. La fiesta ya había terminado, todos se divirtieron y le trajeron regalos, regalos que esperaba que su padre no se los robara.

— Toma— dijo extendiendo una caja.

Él la abrió y lo miró sorprendido.

— ¿Qué es esto?

Su padre le estaba devolviendo el anillo que había comprado en su nombre. Era el verdadero... ¡Ese anillo valía un millón de yenes!

— He decidido devolvertelo, estoy seguro que le darás un buen uso.

Rinne se imaginaba que cosas compraría al vender el anillo.

— Espero que se lo des a esa chica, Sakura.

Las mejillas de Rokudo se sonrojaron.

— ¿Qué dices?

— Algún día lo entenderás.

Dicho esto se fue.

— Rinne, ¿estás bien?— preguntó su madre.

— Sí, aun no puedo creer que lo hizo.

— Es tu padre y te quiere a su modo.

— ¿Cómo lo hizo?

— Pues pidió favores a tus amigos. Aunque al principio no le hicieron caso, Sakura lo ayudó a convencerlo.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí. Ella vio que esta vez quería hacer algo para ti.

Rinne apretó la caja en su pecho.

 _Gracias papá. Este fue el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido._

Jamás olvidaría este día, estaba seguro de eso. Fue la primera vez que sintió que su padre, ese bueno para nada, en verdad lo quería.


End file.
